1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector fixing structure for a pressfit terminal in which a connector for connecting with an outside can be attached to a printed circuit board without soldering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in various electronic control apparatuses, an electronic control portion containing a microcomputer is mounted on a printed circuit board, and enclosed in a casing for protection. An output portion such as an actuator and an input portion such as a keyboard and a sensor are disposed at required portions outside the casing. A wire harness connects between the output portion and the input portion. A removable connector is used in a connection portion between the wire harness and the electronic control portion. The connectors are used as a pair, one of which is attached at the distal end of the wire harness; and the other of which is attached to the printed wiring board. When the one connector is joined with the other connector, many input/output signal lines can be connected quickly and securely.
In recent years, lead free is required in soldering. In the conventional soldering, a leaded solder having an eutectic composition including about 60% of tin (Sn) and about 40% of lead (Pb), or its near composition, is often used. However, it becomes the dominant idea that the usage of lead is not preferable for the sake of health. Therefore, it is necessary to use the unleaded solder in soldering. In order to attain with the unleaded solder the electrical and mechanical properties equivalent to those of the conventional leaded solder, it is necessary to use solder under higher temperatures than the unleaded solder. If the soldering temperatures increase, there would arise a problem in the heat resistance of a housing of a connector.
JP-U-Hei.2-119514 and JP-B-2911043 disclose a technique for using a pressfit terminal that can electrically contact with a substrate without using solder. However, JP-U-Hei.2-119514 and JP-B-2911043 are silent on how a housing of a connector including the pressfit terminal is fixed to the substrate.
JP-A-Hei.5-218669 has proposed a mechanism in which a connector that detachably connects printed circuit boards is supported by the printed circuit board without screwing. In JP-A-Hei.5-218669, an elastically deformable member protruding from the connector mounted on one of the printed circuit boards is inserted into and passed through a through-hole defined in the other printed circuit board with the elastically deformable member compressed in a diameter direction. Then, a distal end of the member passing through the other printed circuit board expands elastically, thereby supporting the other printed circuit board.
JP-U-Hei.6-60067 has proposed a structure in which when a surface-mounted connector is fixed onto a printed circuit board, a leg portion provided on a bottom surface of a housing is inserted into and fixed to a hole defined in the printed circuit board. A protrusion for preventing disengagement is formed inside the hole.